A New Source of Power
by ss4goku0306
Summary: Sonic and the gang discover a new morph
1. The Adventure Begins

A/N- This is my first fanfic. I would greatly enjoy it if you reviewed. Thanks!  
  
Chapter One- The Adventure Begins  
  
At Emerald Isle, Super Knuckles was practicing his punches while Hyper Sonic was studying the Chaos and Super Emeralds. Tails? Out back playing with Chao. Suddenly, the alarm went off. Hyper-Metal Sonic and his gang were robbing a bank. Probably for Dr. Robotnik. Knuckles turned Hyper and Tails turned Super. Then they headed towards the bank. Tails defeated Costume Tails and Knuckles defeated Hyper-Metal Knuckles. Sonic was struggling against Super-Hyper-Metal Sonic. Finally, he defeated him. Back home, Sonic discovered something new. Sonic found an ability more powerful than Hyper-Rainbow Sonic. He read in a book that only a true, pure-hearted hero could reach this morph. To do so, all the Emeralds shall fuse into an Emerald bigger than the Master Emerald. Then the two Emeralds transform into the Rainbow Emerald. Then he must gather energy like you couldn't believe. But before you morph you must say "The power of the Emeralds fuse." It happens just like that, the second you finish the saying. Therefore, Sonic started the saying the incantation, but "buzzzzzzzzz!" The alarm went off again! Metal Sonic once more. "Sonic, we can't find his hiding place!" Tales cried. Just then, someone or something was banging on the door. "Open it up, Knuckles," said Sonic. He couldn't believe who was there.  
  
The end of the chapter. Please Review 


	2. The New Members

Chapter 2 The New Members  
  
"Sonic, we want to be on your side!" said Metal Sonic. "How do I know you won't sabotage are base?" Sonic demanded. Metal Sonic walked in front of Sonic, turned around, and dropped open his microchip base. "Go ahead. Reprogram me." Sonic got to work and reprogrammed Metal Sonic's gang. He asked Costume Tails if he would like a new body because Metal Sonic and Knuckles looked like the real thing, but he looked like a child's toy. Costume Tails agreed. Sonic got busy. While working, he asked, "Do you eat any thing? Do you sleep? " " No and yes." replied Metal Sonic. Then theirs some material to make it with. Metal Sonic said. " What's the paper and pencil for? Some people like to put their names on their beds. Said Sonic. When Sonic finished Costume tales, his new name became Metal Tails. Metal Tails thanked Sonic. Just then all metals went and teleported to Dr.Robotnik's lab. They started to beat up Robotnik. He asked " Why are doing this to me?" All three metals said at the same time "For giving me a stinky life". Then they all went back home. Robotnik said " Beware of my new invention. It will destroy you all. Once and for all".  
  
End Of the Chapter. Please Review 


	3. The New Enemy and Power

A/N- This is where the story gets interesting.oh yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy.school started. I'm going to change Chao's name to Cheeze (that's how it is on the T.V. show).  
  
Chapter Three- The New Enemy/Power  
  
Back at the base, they were wondering what Robotnik meant by "My new invention will destroy you all!" The next day, the group received an email. It was from Dr. Robotnik.Meet me by Timber lane Alley. Tomorrow at noon. You will see my true power Sonic. They all prepared for tomorrow. Hyper Knuckles, Super Tails, Super Metal Sonic, Super Metal Tails, and Super Metal Knuckles started fighting each other for training. Sonic tried the new morph and it worked. 2 hours they trained. The next day they went. By instinct, Sonic knew who the black shadow was. Shadow! Sonic Called. Shadow answered "So you remember that were brothers Sonic" "How could I forget. You were the one who killed mother." Then Sonic morph rainbow, then the battle began. 30 min, 2 hours, a day the battled until they were both pooped. Again the next whole day they battled. Then the on last of the battling days Shadow said. " It might have been hard against normal me but watch this. You know how you have super, hyper, rainbow morph. well, watch this Killer, Town Destroyer, Devil morph." From Black little red to red little black to shadows then to RED WITH LONG POINTY TAIL. Now can you take me on after my power tripled?  
  
The end of the chapter! Please review 


End file.
